


Fantasy 8: Oh Jealousy

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a fantasy of Jim with another man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy 8: Oh Jealousy

## Fantasy 8: Oh Jealousy

by Fyrbyrd

They own me

For Lace, I just heard about the op hope you get well soon

Spoilers for The Killers

* * *

Oh man, what the hell is the matter with me? Am I sick or what? Here I am as jealous as hell, and of what? Another man. And what's worse, a DEAD man! 

I really must be one very big sicko. 

But when I saw them together, before... well before he died, I just couldn't help it. I mean this guy gets more from Jim than I've ever had. What is it, he's touched my face, and this guys he hugs close, and after the guy says, "Screw you." 

I mean I know that Jim was his big brother and all, but... I want to get hugged like that, and god do I want to be screwed too, and screwed and screwed and to screw him too.... 

Shit, I really am a some kind of flake to be thinking things like this... 

I mean I can just see them together, real easy. I can really imagine the two of them in bed together. Jim all naked and muscled the way he is.... That kid - Danny - naked too, kissing, they are kissing... passionately. Oh shit, I need to get in my pants right now, oh yeah. Where was I... oh yeah kissing passionately. They wrestle on the bed, rolling over and over, until the kid is on top of Jim... and... oh god that feels so good... and then he's kissing down to Jim's luscious nipples. He's so smooth. Going from one to the other and Jim's just moaning in pleasure, deep down in his throat 

Oh man, Jim what you do to me.... 

Danny's hands are on Jim's cock, sliding up and down, up and down, up and....dooowwwnnn.... arrrrrrrrr. 

Jim's as hard as a rock now, and his fingers have found where they want to go and Danny moans, wanting Jim to take him. But Jim, being Jim he has to make sure the kid's ready for him, had lube under the pillow, my wonderful anal retentive cop would always think of little things like that. Always prepared.... 

But the kid surprises him and grbs the tube off him and slick's Jim's cock himself, before sliding up to straddle him and lower his ass onto Jim's awaiting erection which is in full... launch... position. 

Oh, oh, ohh.... Slow down Blair, can't cum yet... 

The kid lowers himself onto Jim, until he's fully seated, then he begins to ride that cock. Rising up and down over Jim. Up and down, up and down, all the way up and all the way down. 

Oh god I'm close. 

Riding him hard, they are both moaning and groaning, they're hands clutching and grabbing at whatever they can. One of Jim's gets a hold of the kid's cock and starts to pull on it, in rhythm, in time until they are both soooo close....they 

**CUMMMMMM!!!!!!!**

Oh man, oh man, that was so good. Oh so good. And god I'm a mess again, better get some clean pants and something to clean up with. 

Shit, I can't believe I just did that. But god it got me so hot. 

But still it should have been me. 

And now Jim's all hot and bothered over that Beverly and his ex is still in the picture. It's not fair. He's supposed to be mine! 

`Coz I sure am hell are his. 

The end (for now) 

* * *

End Fantasy 8: Oh Jealousy by Fyrbyrd: fyrbyrd77@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
